


Bitter rejection

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Love is never easy, it has many obstacles which need to be overcome. James finds that out when he finally asks his crush Lily out, but his friends will always be there to comfort him.





	Bitter rejection

Our story begins during The Marauders' era at Hogwarts. James Potter is crushing on Muggleborn Lily Evans and his friends have encouraged him to finally ask her out.

James took a deep breath and said, "Wish me luck."

Sirius smiled. "Good luck, Prongs."

Remus reassured him, "You don't need luck, we know she'll say yes."

Peter added, "If she says no, we'll console you as your best friends."

James beamed, "Thanks guys, I'll try my best."

He headed over to the tree by the lake where Lily was sitting with her friends.

James called, "Lily, it's nice to see you again!"

Lily glanced up and sighed. "Ah, you again. Hi, James what do you want?"

James grinned. "To ask you out that's all. So, what do you say; will you go out with me?"

Lily scowled. "No, you insulted my best friend Severus and I don't like bullies."

James smirked. "When you realise that Snivellus isn't on your level, I'm sure you'll come round."

Lily scoffed. "Dream on, now go back to your bully friends."

James headed back to his friends.

Peter said, "That look on your face isn't a good sign, what happened; Prongs?"

James frowned. "She rejected me."

Sirius patted him on the back and asked, "What did she say?"

James told them, "She said that I insulted her best friend Snivellus and she doesn't like bullies."

Remus rolled his eyes and guessed, "And you said that when she realises Snivellus isn't on her level, she'll come round?"

James gasped. "How did you--"

Remus went on, "She told you to dream on and to go back to your bully friends. I've heard it all before, Prongs. She's not into you because you're arrogant."

James growled. "Say that one more time, Moony and I'll show you arrogant."

Sirius put a hand on Remus' chest and shouted, "Hey! Calm down, you pair. This is a girl, we don't need to fight over her."

Peter muttered, "I didn't realise that you liked her too, Moony."

Remus assured him, "I don't like her in that way, Wormtail. I like..." He glanced at Sirius quickly and looked away again. He went on, "Someone else."

James held his hand out and asked, "Truce, Moony?"

Remus nodded and shook his hand. He smiled. "Let's go talk about her in the dormitory or pick on Snivellus."

James insisted, "Go on without me. I need some time to process this."

Peter stated, "If you're not going, then we're not either. We're in this together, Prongs."

James beamed, "That's why we're such good friends. Let's just chill in the common room for a while."


End file.
